It is well-known that the printing principle of the thermal transfer printer is: when the printing head is heated, the dye on the carbon ribbon is transferred onto the printing medium. Such a mode makes the storage time of the printed ticket and paper much longer than the thermal printing paper. Therefore, the thermal transfer printer is widely used in the ticket printing fields such as highway, railway, telecom, clothing and others.
Currently, the carbon ribbon recovery device of the thermal transfer printer at least has the following problems:
1. The retraction of the carbon ribbon and the ticket paper is not synchronized, and thus the ticket surface is wiped black by the carbon ribbon;
2. The carbon ribbon is easy to be wrinkled, which results in reduced printing quality; and
3. The recovery of the carbon ribbon is not reliable, and the carbon ribbon is relaxed, which affects the feed and printing quality, etc.
In order to solve the above problems, a Chinese patent (the application No. is CN200520122035.9) discloses a carbon ribbon recovery device for a thermal transfer ticket-making machine. The device is mainly composed of a front carbon ribbon roller retracting device and a rear carbon ribbon roller releasing device. The front carbon ribbon roller retracting device is composed of modules such as a sleeve tube, an adjusting sleeve, a front carbon ribbon roller, press springs, an outer friction plate, a left friction plate of gearwheels, gearwheels, a sliding sleeve, a bearing, a front carbon ribbon roller seat, a front carbon ribbon roller, a sliding block, a protrusion top, plate springs, a hand-push handle, etc.; and the rear carbon ribbon roller releasing device is mainly composed of modules such as a clip ring, a rear carbon ribbon roller, a bearing, torsion springs, a rear carbon ribbon roller positioning sleeve, an inner friction plate, an outer friction plate, a shaft sleeve, a rear carbon ribbon roller, a spring steel plate, a sliding plate, press springs, a rear carbon ribbon roller end sleeve, etc.
It is obvious that the above device has a large number of parts, the assembly is quite complex and the costs are very high.